hot' at Gallagher
by Peacock1713
Summary: the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne boys are back. the circle is gone and everyone's vacationing at the Morgans beach house in Florida. everything is calm but will one game of strip truth or dare change anything? will hearts be broken? will i learn how to write a summary that doesn't suck? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**'hot' at Gallagher**

 **A/N: Hey my beautiful Gallagher girls and blakthorne boys. This is my first story and I really hope you guys like it. please review and tell me what sucked about because i for one am not perfect well that's all for now enjoy! :) (sorry for the short chapter i will make it up to you! i'm just really sick, but i really wanted to start this story. i'll upload as soon as possible. promise.)**

 **Zach: this story is going to be awesome!**

 **me: i know, but i wish i owned the characters**

 **zach: wait you don't own anything**

 **me: no... ally carter owns it all**

 **Zach:come here i'll comfort you**

 **me: yes! please comfort me.**

 **disclaimer: i own nothing!**

"Cammie…" I hear a soft voice from above me whisper in my ear.

"Wake up my beautiful sleepy head" the voice says. It's husky and manly and making me so sleepy.

"Oh move aside Goode, if you keep whispering that in her ear she's gonna fall even more into sleep." Says a female voice. As I start to slip back into to my deep sleep I suddenly feel a splash of freezing cold liquid hit my head and then start dripping down my face.

"What the h-hell happened?" I scream as I jump out of my once warm but now cold bed and notice that the two people that were talking to be was my best British friend Bex and my lovely boyfriend, Zach Goode.

"Well, the boys got here about 2 hours ago and Zachy-poo here decided to come up here and sleep with you ,but after a while Mace got bored and told me to get both of you down there. When I came to wake you Zach was already up, staring at you like a creeper, and you looked like someone had knocked you out. Then Zach decided to wake you, but he failed, like always, so that's when I poured ice water on you. And that's what happened." Bex explains as she grabs my hand and starts dragging me down stairs to a room filled with all my friends.  
Liz was in the corner next to Jonas who had his arms wrapped around her, Macey making out with Nick on the couch, and Grant on my mother's lounge chair eating the biggest sandwich I have ever seen in my entire life. When we finally hit the floor after about 25 steps of stairs everyone gets into a circle and Macey explains the game.

"Ok, now that sleeping beauty and her creepy prince are out of bed we can finally play. So, the game is quite simple, it's called strip truth or dare… spin the bottle version. So the first person, me, spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to do a dare or answer a truth and if they refuse they take off an article of clothing. The other rules are simple 1. No freebies *cough* Cammie*cough* and 2. No hurting /threatening people *cough*Bex*cough*." Macey explains as she heads to her purse to retrieve a bottle. Why she keeps a bottle in there I will never know. She spins and it lands on…..

 **A/N: so what did you think? was the cliff hanger** ** _goode_** **? haha! see what i did there, anyway please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys :) How was your yesterday? mine was good, I feel a lot better so I'll probably upload a lot more now. Maybe two chapters a day, how does that sound? Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please Review! KISSES :)**

Me. Obviously the universe hates me.

"So Cammie, truth or dare?" she asks with a mischievous smile on her super model face.

"t-truth" I say not really sure I chose the right thing.

"what base have you made it to with Zach?" she asks as everyone around us either chuckles or laughs.

"Third" I say not embarrassed

"Really?" Liz asks shocked

"Yes now let's get this over with" I replied as I reach for the bottle and spin. It lands on Grant.

"Grant. So what do you say truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare" he says as if it wasn't even necessary to ask.

"Fine I dare you to go up to Solomon and tell him you're going to bang Bex so you need a condom" I say using Zach's smirk.

"Oh hell no, you are one messed up human Morgan" he says as he takes off his left shoe and I swear disappointment flashed across her face, but only for a second because she is a spy. Grant leans forward and spins the bottle and it lands on Zach.

"Zachy-poo truth or dare?" with a tease in his voice

"first of all no one ever calls me Zachy-poo. Ever." she says

"but Zachy-poo sounds kinda sexy. i like it." I whisper in his ear. he coughs and rephrases his statement.

"scratch that. Nobody, but Cammie can call me that. and Dare"

"fine. I dare you to give cammie a hickey." he says and I autamatically knew this was revenge for making him strip.

"no. no, no, no Zach don't you dare." I shriek

"sorry Cammie but I refuse to Strip for such an easy dare." he replies as he chases me around the room. Me being me i run into the bathroom to everyone's delight and Zach gets hold of the doorknob before i can close it.

"hey Gallagher Girl" he says a smirk playing on his lips

"zach I don-" i wasn't able to finish because two seconds later his lips crash into mine and i forgot everything. all i was focused on was dominance, hey licked my bottom lip for entrance, normally i would have denied ,but right now I was so needy that I let him inside right away. He pushed me against the wall and i jumped and wrapped my legs around his waste, as he started grinding on me. i moved my hips in the same rhythm, then zach's kisses head south. On my chin, by my navel, and finally at my collar bone. i was so into it i almost didn't notice the slight pressure of a bite right where Zach's mouth was. Almost.

"what the hell" i say as i jump off of Zach's waist.

"sorry Gallagher Girl, i had to." he says looking genuinely sorry. i lean forward and whisper in his ear.

"it's OK Blackthorne boy." as i start sucking on his earlobe, he groans and i swear i felt a shiver run down my spine. I trail kisses down his neck and rub his 'manhood' as he calls it that is creating a dent in his jeans. then, i pull away.

"revenge's a bitch." i say as i open the bathroom door and step out finding everyone talking.

"so did he do it?" asks Jonas

"yeah" i say as i show them the beautiful purplish/ blueish blob on my neck.

"shit that's huge!" nick exclaims.

"we are so gonna need to cover that up." macey says nodding her head to indicate her agreement with nick.

"whatever" replies Zach as he pulls me into his lap. i didn't notice him leave the bathroom. i'm getting really sloppy. Zach leans forward and spins the bottle and it lands on Liz.

"Liz truth or dare?"zach asks with a smirk

"play nice" i whisper in his ear.

"I am, now Liz what will it be?"

"dare" Liz says, surprising all of us.

"alright i dare you to..."

 **A/N: CLIFFY! don't hate me. I'll probably upload again later today but that's all for now! so what did you think? did you like the Zammie? please, please review. thank you** MusicManipulator **and** Embers And Spies **for reviewing. don't forget i read all the feedback and take it all very seriously. well that's all for now! KISSES**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all so I honestly have nothing to say besides read, enjoy, review, and that this ice cream I am eating taste amazing. Here I am mentally giving you my ice cream so you can try it. Its** ** _Goode_** **right? Haha see what I did there. I'm so** ** _Goode_** **at puns, ha I did it again. I know I am weird. Don't judge.**

 **Zach: Hey do you own any of us?**

 **Me: I thought we already went over this. No, Zach I don't own any of you.**

 **Zach: Then who does?**

 **Me: Geez, Zach we went over this in chapter one! For an assassin/spy you can be very slow.**

 **Zach: I don't understand… who owns us?**

 **Me: Ally Carter!**

 **Zach: I'm sorry, don't be mad at me.**

 **Me: I'll forgive you if you hug me.**

 **Zach: Ok.**

 **Me: Yes!**

"Alright I dare you to kiss someone that isn't Jonas" Zach says after I specifically told him to go easy on her he goes and asks her to kiss someone other than her boyfriend. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I love this boy so much.

"Nope" Liz replies popping the P as she pulls out her hair tie and her gorgeous blonde hair cascades down her shoulders. When she's done she spins the bottle and it lands on Nick.

"I choose dare. Give me the best you've got Sutton." he says confidently. Liz tilts her head upwards and puts a finger to her chin pretending to think.

"Fine, I dare you to go knock on everyone's door" Liz says

"Easy" Nick replies, not noticing the evil glint in Liz's eyes, which in case you don't know. Is never good!

"In your underwear while singing I'm a little teacup" Liz says laughing her butt off as the rest of us start to chuckle at Nick's shocked expression.

"No way. Sutton you are so evil, I thought we were friends."

"We are" Liz replies as Nick takes off his shirt and Macey drooled. Macey never drools! Then Nick goes to spin the bottle. It lands on me. Just great.

"Morgan."

"Cross."

"So truth or dare?" he asks smiling like a doofus.

"Truth." I reply because honestly I'm terrified of what he could come up with.

"Is it true that you like Zach? Like, really like him?" Nick asks as Macey smacks his arm.

"No." I reply almost instantly. Some of you might be thinking 'what?!' but it's true I don't like Zach, I _love_ him, more than anything. So I just sit there as everyone's facial expression turns to shock except Zach's, his turns into pure sadness.

"What?" Macey asks as if she had heard me wrong.

"I don't like Zach." I repeat and I see Zach's eyes start to water. Nothing will ever hurt me more, but make me the happiest person alive at the same time, because if he cries it means he really does care. I turn around from my position on his lap and cup his face in my hands and make him look at me.

"I don't like Zachary Goode. At all, but I do love him. I love him more than the sky and the moon. I love him more than the oxygen that keeps me alive. I love him more than my life. I love him more than anyone. I love his stupid smirk and his beautiful emerald green eyes. I love how when he looks at me I feel like the prettiest girl in the world. I love how he holds me when I'm sad and tries to protect me when I'm in danger. I love how he only, truly smiles at me. I love how he is always there for me when I need him, but most of all I love him for who he is. I have never liked Zachary Goode. I have loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him." I say as a kiss him lightly then rest my forehead against his and let the tears fall from my eyes. Then Zach looks up at me and I notice he is also crying.

"I love you too, my Gallagher girl." He says as he kisses away my remaining tears. Then I notice everyone is silent. I look around and notice the girls have tears in their eyes and the boys are staring at their girlfriends with an expression that says 'how come you've never said that to me'.

"Oh Cammie that was beautiful!" Bex says as tears roll down her face and let me tell you something REBECCA BAXTER NEVER CRIES!

"Well we are just going to give you guys some privacy." Lizzie says as she discretely attempts to wipe at the tears in her eyes without anyone noticing. I nod and turn back to Zach. Whose eyes haven't left my body once. When everyone is out of the room Zach speaks.

"You lied Gallagher girl."

"No I didn't" I say, confused. Did he really not think I loved him.

"You said we only got to third base, third base is pants off." She explains and then I understand. Well now that the topic of sex is up I guess I should tell him what I found out.

"Zach, the other day… I woke up at three in the morning and threw up." I say.

"Are you OK? Do you need a doctor?" he asks, worry very visible in his face.

"We had sex 6 weeks ago. I threw up exactly 3 weeks after. I got curious so I bought a pregnancy test, but I didn't use it until a couple days ago." I say very slowly so it could all sink in.

"And what did it say?" he asks

"Zach, I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: Ahhhhh! So what did you think? I for one totally cried while I was writing the I love you speech that Cammie said to Zach. And OMG what will Zach say about Cammie being pregnant. I'm going to give y'all a spoiler: Zach asks Cammie a very, very crucial question that could either ruin their relationship or make it stronger. And I know I'm evil giving you this huge spoiler then not telling you what it is, but I will try to post tomorrow, and since I don't have school on Friday I might post two or even three new chapters! well, goodbye for now my Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys. KISSES**


End file.
